Los primeros pasos
by IsaEverdeen
Summary: Desde el dia en que vino al mundo hasta esa vez en que le dijo a alguien muy especial que lo queria con todo su corazon y Rose Weasley no es la excepcion(Para el reto de Nov. Conociendo una generacion)


_Los Weasley son propiedad de Rowling, solo es mio el Oneshot_

_Este fic participa en el reto normal de noviembre__ "Conociendo una generación"__ del foro "Weird Sisters: fans de Harry Potter"_

* * *

><p><strong><span>La operación parto<span>**

En una tarde común con el cielo opaco y las familias refugiadas para que no les cogiera la lluvia, todo al parecer estaba normal hasta que de repente un niño le grito con desesperación a su madre.

-Mama ¿Que hace esa pareja en medio de la lluvia?

-No lo se pequeño, iré a preguntarles -y dicho esto, cogió una sombrilla y salio de su casa.

La mujer cada vez se estaba acercando a esa pareja a quien jamas había visto en su vida, no se les veían los rostros a causa de la oscuridad pero al final esa mujer pudo distinguirlos enseguida.

-¡Señor y Señora Weasley! - la dama se sorprendió de verlos -¿Que hacen aquí? vengan, entren para que no aguanten frió.

La pareja de esposos siguió a la amable mujer hasta su casa, en donde ella les invito a sentarse mientras les daba algo de comer.

-¿Que los trae por aquí Señor Ronald?-pregunto la mujer.

-Vera, mi mujer esta a punto de dar a luz -le respondió Ron con algo de inseguridad, pero estaba muy feliz en el fondo -Y bueno, no hay un hospital cercano así que...

-Entiendo, pueden quedarse aquí si gustan.

-No, no señora, no queremos molestarla -esta vez hablo la esposa de Ron,Hermione -Ademas, veo que esta muy atareada -lo dijo por el desorden que se presenciaba en el lugar.

-Mi niña -la tomo de las manos -se que esto para ustedes es muy duro, pero no permitiré que les coja el frió ¿De acuerdo?

Tanto Ron como Hermione se vieron las caras y no tuvieron mas remedio que quedarse a dormir en la casa de la mujer. Por la noche ambos se durmieron en la habitación de uno de los hijos de la señora, hubiera sido mejor quedarse en el cuarto de huéspedes pero en esa cama la comodidad era lo que mas hacia falta, minutos después cuando todos ya estaban en el "Quinto sueño" la dama se despertó algo asustada al escuchar unos gritos agudos que provenían del tercer levanto y salio como alma que lleva el diablo hacia ¿La habitación de su hijo?

Abrió la puerta y al ver lo que estaba pasando, se conmovió pero al mismo tiempo se asusto. Un adulto Ronald abrazando a su querida esposa por detrás mientras ella gritaba con brutal desesperación -¡Ahí viene! ¡Mi bebe ya viene! -ahí fue cuando la señora debía actuar rápidamente,fue hacia el baño que estaba cerca y regreso con todo lo necesario para "La operación parto".

Unos minutos después y Hermione tenia en brazos a una hermosa bebe de cabellos pelirrojos y piel blanca como la nieve, pero no demasiado, jamas en su vida se había sentido tan feliz y no hablar de su marido quien estaba contemplando con ternura a su pequeña.

-Felicidades a los dos -la mujer se acerco con el tetero -¿Y como la van a llamar?

-Pues, no lo habíamos pensado -dijo Ron -¿Que opinas tu mi amor?

-Veamos...Que tal ¿Rose? -en eso su marido la miro con cara de "¿Ese va a ser?" -¿Por que no? mírala es tan frágil y hermosa, igual que una rosa y le pondremos de cariño "Rosie"

En ese momento Ron cargo con mucha ternura a su hija quien seguía profundamente dormida, acerco su cabeza hacia el pecho de su padre y se sentó al lado de su amada, para después susurrarle a ese oído tan pequeño que tenia -Bienvenida a casa Rosebud Weasley Granger- la joven adulta Hermione sonrió ante esas palabras de acogimiento, sin duda para una pareja tener un hijo es lo mejor que puede pasar.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Una excelente hermana mayor<span>**

Dos años habían pasado y Rose ya era toda una niña bastante madura para su edad, había sacado la inteligencia de su madre y de su padre bueno, sin duda se ha convertido en su contrincante cuando se trata de "Ajedrez mágico" ella quería pasar mas tiempo con sus padres pero el tiempo no lo permitía, ademas porque su hermano o hermana ya estaba a punto de llegar y como la feliz pareja entre Ron y Hermione no querían contratar una niñera, la pequeña Rose estaría bien bajo el cuidado de sus tíos Harry y Ginny, se la estaban pasando de maravilla y la pequeña Rose se sentía como en casa, no con sus padres pero sabia que sus tios también son familia.

Al día siguiente los papas de la niña llegaron contentos con una sabana que cargaba Hermione, la niña se acerco despacio hacia donde estaban ellos y lo primero que hizo su padre fue cargarla y darle vueltas en el aire.

-Mi pequeña ¿Te portaste bien?

-Si, se porto como un ángel -le dijo su cuñado y mejor amigo, Harry -¿Como estas Hermione?

-Estoy bien Harry, un poco adolorida pero bien.

-¿Te dele muto mami? -su hija le mostró una cara "irresistible" para los demás, ya que era una ternura.

-Si mi amor, por cierto, te quiero presentar a alguien -Hermione se puso a la altura de su hija y levanto la cobija -El es Hugo, tu hermanito.

Ella se acerco y vio detenidamente a un hermoso niño pelirrojo como ella y su padre y pecas que lo hacían ver demasiado tierno, la niña no se lo creía y metió su dedo entre la mano del pequeño a lo que este solo la apretó con mucha calma.

-Mila, me cojo el dedo...¿Que quele decil?

-Quiere decir que el te quiere mucho -su madre le sonrió.

-Entonces, también te quiero y mucho -y con eso, le da un beso en la frente -Sele una hemana mayol.

Dicho esto quedo dormida en los brazos de su padre aguardando un nuevo día.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien eso seria todo, muchas gracias por haber leido, y si preguntan por la mala ortografia es que, bueno asi hablan los niños de 2 años ¿no? y otra cosa antes de irme es que me gustaria compartirles esto, no es mio es idea de una amiga, asi que los creditos son de ella no mios.<strong>

_"Chanfle" ¿se murió Chespirito? "lo sospeche desde un principio" pero "Se fue sin querer queriendo" y la pregunta es:, "¿y ahora quién podrá defendernos?" Pero "que no panda el cúnico", por que solo lo "van a seguir los buenos". A la muerte "se le chispoteo" por no llevarse a otros, en fin, ahí le dejo porque ya saben "que yo como digo una cosa digo otra". Y sí, ya vieron que me gustaba mucho Chespirito ¿a que no contaban con mi astucia verdad? PD. Hoy por eso comeré "una tortita de jamón" _

**Si, fue muy dura la partida de este gran comico QEPD.**


End file.
